fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David Dimensions
David Dimensions '''is a new game in the David series for the Nintendo 3DS by Master Productions Incorporated. The game focuses on four different type of Davids from other dimensions, the four Davids are Blue David (regular), Green David, Red David, and Yellow David. The four Davids team together from four Max Powers from the same dimensions as the four Davids from talking over the Dimensions. David Dimensions mostly focuses on David and his other dimensional selves going through other dimensions to collect the Elements of Destruction to save the dimensions from the four Max Powers, and the Mayor of Middletown and his daughter have to be saved. The game is released in late 2011. Story The story to an epic adventure begins as a Festival at Middletown to celebrate all of David's protection and the Mayor's daughter's birthday. As the festival is going on the Mayor's daughter named Cynthia stands up on a stage to give out her birthday speech, as Cynthia's birthday speech is starting she is interrupted when a 3 large vortexes appear with giant ships. There were four giant ships around Middletown and as the residents start to panic and run away David prepares to fight them. Giant robots appear out of the ships and aim at the Mayor and Cynthia. Out of the four ships are different color Max Powers the regular one is black and the three others are Green, Red, and Yellow. It was David's nightmare seeing four of his worst nemesis so he prepared to fight them, but when about to punch, Green Max Power used his telekenesis and blasted David to the sky as the four Max Powers capture the Mayor or as his name Jon and Cynthia are captured by the robots and taken somewhere in a distant dimension. Later, David has woken up in an unknown island and all he sees is four other Davids which were Green, Red, and Yellow. David was frightened to see three other versions of himself then he started to ask his other selves on what happened. Red David explained to David or Blue David that a major collision in universes happen and that four of the David's universe have collided. As he explained some here he says that the four Max Powers have teamed up together to capture Mayor Jon and his loyal daughter Cynthia because turns out that Cynthia and the Mayor know the secrets to the Elements of Destruction which are four elements that can conquer/destroy the universe. The four Elements of Destruction are Disease, Catastrophe, Weather, and War. Red David says that if the four Max Powers gain these Elements that they can ruin/rule the Universe thus turning it into oblivion. David know understands about why the four Max Powers and the four Davids team up and go on a new quest to save the Universe. As the four Davids are walking along they find a strange device and none of the four has no idea what it is, so Green David turns on the machine which is actually a robot who's friendly. The robot's name is Spark and he offers services to anyone in need and his backstory is currently unknown. Many minutes later after Blue David tells what's going on to Spark he decides to offer his services to the David on their adventure, but there is one thing that stopping the Davids from their adventure it's......the island they are in. The Davids have no idea what island they are in and have no idea to get out, but luckily Spark has been living in the island for many years and says that the island is named Dimensional which was an island an explorer discovered many years ago and came up with the theory of other dimensions. Soon Spark let's the Davids hang on to him and they all fly off. Later that night, Spark and the Davids land in Middletown Square and see the vortexes. In order to travel through the vortexes they all need the Dimensional Keys which can be found on every dimension which can be used to unlock the Dimensional Door where all the evil spirits are locked at and where the four Max Powers are located at. Spark also has a reason for his journey his that his friends were one day taken away by an evil warlord and used as slaves. The new adventure begins as the Davids and Spark travel to other dimensions to save the Dimension from the four Max Powers and evil spirits, and rescue the Mayor and his daughter. Dimensions Each Dimension had 3 worlds and at the end of each dimension one of the Elements of Destruction is collected. Dimension 1 Worlds '''Middletown Middletown is a large city and where Blue David lives (the other Davids also live in their own Middletown, but it's a different version of this). Middletown has many areas to explore and adventure through and Middletown Square the center of Middletown can send the Davids to the Dimensional Doors which is the main Hub of the game. Areas Downtown Middletown Downtown Middletown is located off the East of Middletown where most shops are at and a great place to be, but trouble is brewing at Downtown when the four Max's robots start invading. Portions of Downtown are unlocked in order to progress such as the Toy District, the Shopping District, and the new District which is the Machinery and Hardware District. Due to a recent attack the Downtown hasn't been looking the same so the Davids have to fight through the area and progress on. *Mulerach Mulerach is a large robot who is located near the end of Downtown Middletown and is fought in a huge building. What Mulerach does is try to grab one or all of the Davids with his claws and shoot mini missiles from it's eyes. Mulerach is defeated when the Davids strike on his open hatch 8 times. PHASE 1: Mulerach's first phase is him basically slamming his claw to the ground trying to catch one of or all of the Davids. At times Mulerach can also open his hatch and let out other minions that were fought before. PHASE 2: In Mulerach's second phase he gets angry which make him shoot mini missiles at his eyes and they are following the Davids wherever they move and they can be defeated with a weapon or leading it to Mulerach which makes it easier for his hatchet to open. After getting hit on his open hatchet 8 times he finally gets defeated. The Harsh Suburbs ''' The Harsh Suburbs are just the Suburbs of Middletown, but due to recent invasions the Suburbs have been ruined and left to rot and die. The residents are missing and the Davids have to look around fighting minions and saving people. The Harsh Suburbs is quite an obstacle at times like falling pieces of houses, cracks on the road becoming large holes in the ground, and mutant creature roaming around. The air is also bad and at times a gas mask has to be worn. *Domolus Domolus is the boss of The Harsh Suburbs which is a hybrid mutant of a lion, tiger, and an eagle. Domolus is fought in the damp sewers and is located near his lair. Domolus is sorta powerful and can claw the Davids, climb walls, and can fly at a great height. Domolus is defeated when it's available to hit after being hit by a bomb. PHASE 1 Domolus' first phase is it climbing on the walls and trying to claw the Davids. Domolus also roars loud at times causing parts of the ceiling The only times where bombs can be available when Domolus does a large roar and bombs fall out of the cracked walls. PHASE 2 In Domolus' second phase it starts to get angry making it roar more louder causing giant boulders that need to be dodged and ground pounds on the ground that causes magnetic forces of energy. When enough bombs are hit by Domolus, Domolus is finally defeated and the Davids can progress on their adventure. '''West Middletown West Middletown is another part of Middletown which is located at the West. West Middletown has been taken over by evil spirits and black magic. The Davids have to continue on with their adventure and save West Middletown from eternal darkness. West Middletown is like a maze with many patterns and paths that continue the quest or end it. Then half of West Middletown gets blocked by the destruction of freeways. The Davids now have to then travel across the long freeway that was once the Freeway that lead Middletown to West Middletown and West Middletown to Middletown. The Freeway is nearly broken and has a high chance of falling apart, and robots are hidden throughout the freeway and they are hidden near the pillars or can reach up to the road and surprise attack. *Klaptrapmonius Klaptrapmonius is the third boss of the game is the boss of West Middletown. Klaptrapmonius is a giant Komodo Dragon that was in a freak accident at a lab making him strong and powerful. Klaptrapmonius can swipe his tail, bite down, and destroy the West Middletown Freeway. Klaptrapmonius is fought at the West Middletown Freeway. Klaptrapmonius can be defeated when his weak spot on his stomach is available and hit 12 times. PHASE 1 Klaptrapmonius' first phase is that he is chasing the Davids through the West Middletown Freeway and tries to grab/throw and bite down at the Davids. Klaptrapmonius is available to hit on his weak whenever he is hit 5 times. At times Klaptrapmonius can break parts of the freeway. PHASE 2 In Klaptrapmonius' second phase he gets larger with all the nuclear power he has and can blast large nuclear orbs and his teeth grow larger. Klaptrapmonius changes his weal stop to his back and stands on two legs so he can use his arms to attack. Klaptrapmonius now can destroy pillars so large parts of the bridge can fall. When Klaptrapmonius, when his weak spot is hit 12 more times then Klaptrapmonius is defeated. Adventure Land Theme Park/Water Park The Adventure Land Theme Park/Water Park are an amusement and water park. Adventure Land was once a large theme park where families roam, eat, ride rides, and play. A recent attack on the Dimensional Army has turned the park into a grimy and rusty area. Adventure Land is now home to many creatures who have taken over and built nests for their population to grow. Coasters, other rides, and eateries have been nearly destroyed or are rusty. For Adventure Land Water Park it has turned into an area with dirty water and webs of creatures that roam around and attack the park when isolated, so Adventure Land Water Park has many ruined buildings. *Morphcular Morphcular is a beast that can transform into any life form and use it's powers to attack and defend. Morphcular is fought near the large waterslides of Adventure Land Water Park and can throw parts of it's flesh which can transform to attack, but Morphcular grows back it's flesh. Most of the morphs it can do are mainly larger versions of enemies that can be seen through the theme park/water park. Morphcular is defeated whenever it pulls out 5 arms revealing it's weak spots and the Davids can throw bits of it's flesh which are creatures at the weak spots. PHASE 1 Morphcular's first phase that it forms into different creatures and try to attack the Davids and it's attacks are grabbing, throwing, stomping, tail swipe, sneak attack, and swiping down. Whenever on it's regular form it can rip pieces of it's flesh which converts into larger version of past enemies from the area, and when it grows five arms it's weak spots show and the Davids have to grab the enemies that Morphcular created and they have to throw them at it's weak points. When Morphcular's weak spots hasn't been hit in a short amount of time it uses it's arms to try to attack the four Davids. PHASE 2 In Morphcular's second phase it gets larger making it's flesh of it's skin larger than before and the same with enemies. New powers for Morphcular includes tearing off chunks of concrete and throwing it and clapping it's arms to try to capture the Davids. Morphcular can even throw small buildings which makes it even stronger on it's second phase. More arms grow on Morphcular (8) and now any object in front of the player can be thrown to defeat it. After 3 times of defeating all of the 8 arms, Morphcular is finally defeated. Smartsville A medium sized town which is about the same siz as Jewelsberg , but smaller than Middletown. Smartsville's areas are smaller to explore, but some are harder than previous areas. In order to go to Smartsville the player has to go through the Dark Forest which has been taken over by evil forces. Smartsville University Campus Smartsville University Campus is basically the large campus that is part of Smartsville University. The campus includes the University, a plaza, a museum, and a large library for students can study at. The Campus has been isolated and been ruined and the students are hiding beneath the campus grounds where they have build an underground society to hide from the evil demons that invade the campus grounds. The Museum of Fine Art and Natural History have been nearly wrecked as the exhibits have been taken over, the Library has been taken over by most of the evil shadows. Students from the University can help the Davids at times, but they need to be found first. Some even give some tips and advice. *Kulaxom Kulaxmon is the boss of the Smartsville University and is fought at the secret underground base of the University which is being invaded. Kulaxmon is a Griffin (combination of an eagle and lion) and it's attacks are flying down, getting objects with it's beak and throwing it, and use it's sharp claws to attack. Kulaxmon's weak spot is not shown, but it's only way on being attacked it's hitting it's body up to 9 - 11 times. In the boss battle some students of the University help the four Davids. PHASE 1 Kulaxom's first phase that he can strike as an attack and the same with grabbing and throwing and coming down to swipe it's claws. Kulaxom is fought through many locations in the University and at times he can shoot rapid soundwaves by roaring but that attack is mostly used in his second and final phase. Kulaxom can is available to hit whenever it goes into hyper mode and spreads it's wings and it makes a perfect weak spot. The Davids just have to hit Kulaxom's wing so it's wing power can drain and if it hasn't been hit for a short amount of time it goes back to start fighting again. It takes several amount of it to drain Kulaxom's power, but when all of his power is drained then he goes on to his second and finalphase. PHASE 2 In Kulaxom's second and final phase what he does is gain more power thus expanding his meter which now takes a lot more hits to defeat than before. Kulaxom's attacks are much powerful especially that he can fly and even run faster. He now can roar real loudly which causes massive soundwaves that can travels for more than 20 feet. Kulaxom's can be finally defeated whenever it's spreads it's wings does a large roar and tries to stomp on the Davids, it can be attacked on it's face making it to fall down thus making it's meter to lower. When it's meter runs out then Kulaxom is defeated and progress can be made through the game. North Smartsville North Smartsville isn't any ordinary city like it used to. No recent attacks have happened, but due to an attack back in the past, North Smartsville is in ruins and has smog in the air. North Smartsville resembles a city in a post-apocalyptic future and the buildings and houses are either destroyed or were set on fire to burn. The smog filled air killed the trees and other plant-life that dwells. Creatures lurk around from time to time so they can catch their prey and large nests have nearly covered the city. Some residents can be found and can give out some tips or some secrets. *Insectoid Instectioid is the boss of North Smartsville and is fought near the large Smartsville letters which is located on Suicide Hill. Instectoid is a giant Insect beast that has the abilities of other insects/arachnids like shooting webs, flying, a stinger, antennas, and large arms and legs. Insectoid can perform many attacks such as trapping the Davids in a web, it's stinger, it's wings, and long legs to climb walls and buildings. PHASE 1 Instectoid's first phase that it can attack the players with many powers such as it's stinger and ability to climb so it can crush the Davids. Instectoid's attacks can cause a lot of health to be lost and it's attacks are powerful. Insectoid is fought in a giant laboratory where a giant Insect Web can be shown. Instectoid's weakspot can be shown after dodging it's attacks a few times and it roars when sticking out it's tongue and running in circles which can cause objects to fall over. The player can attack Insectoid's weak spot and each attack makes Insectoid run faster until it reaches to it's second and final phase. PHASE 2 In Instectoud's second and final phase it grows larger than it's first phase and changes to a darker color and develops more features and attacks. Instectoid can use new various attacks such as spitting sticky slime from it's mouth, creating and throwing webs, and using it's claws to strike and attack. Same like it's first phase it can be attacked while it's roaring, but due to the loud noise of the roar it's more difficult to reach to Insectoid due to the loud soundwaves. Instecoid also grows a much larger stinger. After attacking it's weak spot several other times Insectoid is finally defeated the the Davids can move on into their adventure. AREAS SOON TO BE ANNOUNCED Gameplay Trivia *The Island of Dimensional was originally the main hub world in the game. *This is the second longest David game to make while the first one is David's Galactic Adventure. *Thunder Coins from David VR return. Beta Elements David Dimensions/Beta Elements Soundtrack All the music from the game. David Dimensions/Soundtrack Quotes Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:David (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:2011 Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Open World Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Cooperative Games